


Are We Having Fun Yet?

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to the Leviathans taking over Castiel in 7x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Having Fun Yet?

            The leviathans were so strong, they could make Castiel do anything. They took control of how he spoke, how he moved, what he remembered, and what he saw. They made sure to leave certain memories with him, and this was going to be one of them.

            Leviathan Castiel looked down at Dean, sizing him up, using the real Castiel’s memories of him to evaluate on how to kill him what he weaknesses were, and, oh, _oh_ this is good. This is _really_ good. The leviathan infested angel couldn’t help but laugh, this information was golden! Not only could they kill Dean and ruin Castiel, but they could completely floor them, making the remainders of their lives, no matter how short, horrifyingly miserable. The leviathans made sure not to kill Cas, keeping him alive the entire time. He needed to see this.

            Dean and Bobby were heading to the door, trying the heed Castiel’s warning, but then the leviathans grabbed the reigns.

            “Good, good” they thought “Now how do we hurt Dean?”

            “DEAN NO RUN!” Castiel tried to yell, but the leviathans had gagged him, making him a prisoner in his own vessel.

            “Too late!” The leviathans responded, both to Dean and Castiel. Time for the fun to start.

            “Cas?” Dean asked, hoping the angel could fight back.

            “Cas is, hmm, he’s gone. He’s Dead.” The leviathans lied, “We run the show now!”

            Castiel beat against the gag, trying viciously to escape. Why were the leviathans keeping him awake? They knocked him out when he killed all those innocent people, so why make him feel all of this now?

            Cas is, hmm, he’s gone. He’s Dead.” The leviathans lied, “We run the show now!”

            Castiel beat against the gag, trying viciously to escape. Why were the leviathans keeping him awake? They knocked him out when he killed all those innocent people, so why make him feel all of this now?

            Leviathan Cas violently threw Dean against the wall, causing him to crash into a table. Castiel was petrified; he couldn’t hurt Dean, he meant the world to him.

            “How sweet, your hunter is your weakness. And as we all know, weak things can be broken.” The leviathans hissed to Castiel.

            “AHH!” the leviathans rejoiced as the stalked towards the two hunters, knocking down Bobby as well. Why not destroy everything about Castiel’s little family, right?

            Castiel was practically having a meltdown, screaming against the gag and flailing around his head. His family, his friends, everything he built on the planet would be gone, and so far there was nothing he could do to stop it. He just prayed that Dean would be okay, that he would live through this and take down the leviathans, even if it meant Castiel could never see Dean again.

            “Oh, you think we’re gonna let you off that easy? You let us out, you set us free! The least we could do is give you a reward! And praying won’t help him sweetie, we’re gonna tear him apart, and you’re gonna feel _everything._ ” The leviathans murmured to Castiel, chucking darkly as they notice him freeze up.

            The leviathans stalked closer to Dean, stopping directly in front of him, seeing the fear in his eyes, hearing the angel’s broken sobs.

            “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

            The leviathans kneeled down next to Dean, staring him straight in the eyes.

            “Now, we’ve gotta thank you Dean! Without you’re help making the all weak in the knees, thinking he was doing the right thing to save you, we wouldn’t be here!”

            “What  the hell are you talkin’ about?” Dean spat at the creature.

            “Oh! He doesn’t know, this just gets better and better!” the leviathans chuckled, picking up an angel blade off the floor.

            “Know what?” Dean asked, trying to sound tough but failing, fear laced with his bravado.

            “You see, Cassie had more secrets he hid from you. He liked you. A lot. In fact, it got to the point where it was practically love!” The leviathan cruelly laughed, sauntering over to Dean and slicing his leg.

            Dean and Castiel cried out, the pain stinging for both of them.

            “You know, he considers his time with you the best time of his entire existence! It’s true, I have his memories, and all his greatest hits were with you! And not only that, but the way he stared at you, drinking in your appearance, your soul. Gah, it’s disgusting! You know, he even thought that you might feel the same way about him! Didn’t you ever notice that?”

            Dean was stunned silent, tears rolling down his eyes, “Cas loved me?”

            “Yup! And his last thought was ‘I can’t believe I not only let down heaven and earth, but also my love.’ How corny!” The leviathans lied, and they were amused by Castiel’s bitter attempts to break his bonds and tell Dean he was alive, as not to have Dean suffer like this. Suffering, that reminds me…

            The leviathans sliced long and hard down Dean’s arm, watching the brilliant red flow freely.

            Castiel was sure he was close to breaking the bonds, struggling and pulling. The leviathans showed no signs of noticing, lifting Dean up from the floor, making sure they were standing close.

            “He did it all for you, you know? He tried to save you, protect you, shelter you, and expected nothing in return. Oh, he wanted you to love him back, but he knew you could do better. He wanted to reach out and hold you, to tell you everything was going to be okay, to kiss you and make it better. But now, nothing gets better.”

            Tears rolled silently down Dean’s cheeks. His angel, the guardian, had loved him fiercely and tried his best to keep Dean safe, even if he got hurt. He just wished Castiel was back, so it could be his turn to tell him he was sorry. It was a vain hope, but it was worth a shot.

            “Cas, if you’re in there, I-I’m sorry. I guess I always knew you were trying to protect me, but I just didn’t want you to get hurt or screw anything up, because, because I love you too.” Dean said quietly, slightly swaying on his feet.

            Castiel was shocked, hearing this from Dean and not being able to do anything about it. He hardly noticed the leviathans slowly raising the blade, a wicked grin forming. The creature swung their arm down with a mighty force aiming for Dean’s chest.

            “You wanted his heart, you got it. It’s all yours.” The leviathans hissed, then disappeared. They let Cas go, but it was too late. Castiel couldn’t stop his arm in time, the sword plunging into Dean’s chest. His eyes went wide. He did this to Dean. Him. Not the leviathans.

            Dean chocked and started to fall, Castiel catching him, tears in his wide blue eyes, too stunned to speak.

            “Cas? How-“ Dean mumbled, before spewing a volcano of blood from his mouth, gasping for air, shaking, sweating, dying.

            “Dean? DEAN! No, no no no, I did this to you! Oh Dean, please don’t die! I’m sorry, I can fix this!” Castiel cried as he tried to heal Dean, but to no avail.

            “I love-I-I lo-lo” Dean struggled coughing and reeling, his eyes searching frantically for Castiel’s.

            Castiel felt Dean die in his arms, his own angel blade sticking up from his chest, put there by his own hands.

            The leviathans crept back into Castiel’s mind, webbing into his brain once again.

            “Told you this was going to be fun.” 


End file.
